iPear Store alternate ending
by pinkworlds
Summary: What happened after Sam quit her job and ran after Freddie with a fast-breath-taking-heart and her feelings all wrapped up in a small box locked inside her with a protected shield? Read my fanfic and find out how i think things should've gone. if you saw my other story im sorry about that! this one's the good one, i promise! Read and Review please! thanks! curse words included


A/N: hey guys! I know, late story (but not really)...anyways, based after iPear Store that's been bothering me and I had just had to post. And guys...I'm awfully depressed...I don't want to eat and I'm failing class at the end of the damn school year...I'm being a rebel against everything! yes, i have weeks like this still - the only thing i actually care for now is my play...but other than that... ;C (oh and im sorry for the other mistake of updating the wrong story, i never had time to log back in until now to well, delete it). hope you enjoy this one.

iCarly is ending! D;

Sorry if any mistake, using my phone to write my fic (and I'm too sad to even check) Hope it's not too occ... :(

iDon't Own iCarly...and sadly i guess i'll never get the chance to even work with them... -sigh-

After Sam had let her name tag fall where it landed after she had removed it and threw it, she started looking for him - Freddie. It was actually a little complicated with the whole sea of people drowning her in.

And why was she looking for him? - she honestly didn't know the answer to that herself, even if she did try to figure it out.

She was just anxious to know where he was, to know where he had gone and wasn't too upset with her. So, it wasn't exactly her fault that he had quit or been fired; but she somehow did feel a little guilty. That is why she hadn't really bothered to keep the job (which paid really good money).

She tucked gold curled locks behind her ear as she desperately turned her head left and right. But every time she would reach for someone and twirled them around, it turned out not to be him. It was driving her mad that out of all the people at the damn mall, she couldn't find the nub. Then again, brunette, spiky-short hair was too common she could've easily confused him. So what she has decided to do was instead wait for him at least where for sure he was heading - his apartment.

She started walking toward the bus stop, where to her luck, the bus was already there. Making a small run for it she took out a dollar bill and whatever change she had. When paying she took a seat next to an ancient lady that automatically aimed her gaze toward the blonde with her over-exaggerated wrinkled face and squinted eyes. Sam took a deep breath and sighed as she looked away forward and waited until they reached her stop.

When she hopped off the bus she didn't bother to waste any time and started heading her way to the Bushwell Plaza - which was only a block away.

And just as as she opened the entrance doors to the building of apartments, there Sam saw no other but the "Queen of Crazies". She was tucking something inside her purse, Sam was almost positive it was a small rag - since Ms. Benson would be too scared to make contact with any sort of bacteria.

Passing Crazy, Sam tried to ignore the nasty look Crazy shot toward her. Her brown eyes that easily matched her sons scowled at the blonde as she no longer stayed quiet and darted her index finger toward the blue-eyed-blonde as she shrieked, "You!" she said causing Sam to twirl as her curls bounced over her shoulders and faced Freddie's mom.

"What about me, you old hag?" Sam barked taking small steps toward the older woman. Her nose wrinkled at the comment then shook it off.

It seemed like she wanted to scream but as other people would walk into the building and wait for the elevator her voice would tone down. "What did you do to my son?"

Sam taken aback narrowed her eyebrows toward her and tilted her body. "Now, what on Earth are you accusing me of doing to your precious little boy?" Sam wanted to know and waited for the answer.

"You-you, I don't know but when he got home he didn't say hi to me and just went straight to his bedroom!" she exclaimed with more confidence once the people who had entered were long gone inside the elevator.

Sam slightly looked down thinking to herself on how it really must have hurt him to loose the job where he actually felt, well, welcomed - she supposed.

"Are you listening to me you blonde-headed-demon?" Ms. Benson barked as she waved the plaid, nicely-folded rag in front of Sam helping her snap out if her thoughts. With narrowed eyes she looked up at her; she was in her nurse uniform ready to go to work, she guessed. It was about to be eight, and it was (oddly) already dark outside so she most likely had the night shift, to her luck. Now she can talk to the nub without worrying that she'll randomly burst in. "What did you call me?" Sam asked with the nick-name she had used circling her brain.

Crazy held her head up high with one hand on her waist, " Blonde-headed-demon." She repeated proudly and Sam couldn't help but smirk at that. "As a matter of fact," the nurse said, " Freddie was the one to come up with that name."

The mention of that sentence only helped Sam's grin to spread from ear to ear. And with an eager expression she quickly asked, "And did he happen to mention something else?"

Ms. Benson stares at her confusedly but nodded, "Yeah, he did..." she said as Sam nodded motioning her hand in circles toward herself singling her to spit it out, "Well?" she asked - an irritated face showed.

"He happen to say - many and many times," she said, "How much he hates you." She smirked with some pride and that made Sam burst into soft chuckles.

She then nodded lightly and gently pat Ms. Benson's back and made a turn heading to the elevator pressing the "up" button; to her luck at that instance the metal doors slid open with a couple of people getting out.

When pressing the button for the eighth floor she saw the nub's mother staring at her confused and she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

When she reached her destination and quickly rushed out taking turns on the corners she encountered she smashed her palm on the red door. She wasn't tired because of the running but the small excitement her heart was pumping made her run out of breath.

She stood there crossing her arms over her breast and waiting impatiently for him to answer the damn door. But after twenty second of not opening and hearing any footsteps towards it, she slammed one last tighter fist and quickly fell to one knee taking a bobby-pin from her pocket and bent it to form a somewhat straight line to then stuffed it into the keyhole; started to twirl it inside until she heard a "click".

With a smirk on her lips she bit her lower lip and stood up on one quick movement. Turning the doorknob and popping her head in with golden locks following her landing perfectly on her shoulders she stepped one foot in soon to be followed by her whole body.

She looked inside as she silently closed the door behind her (ironically after having such anger towards it). The living room was squeakily-clean, as expected, and there was no sign of the nub. Sighing she straighten the "Pear-Store" shirt she was still wearing and went across the room toward Freddie's bedroom - where she was honestly expecting him. Oddly, he wasn't.

She leaned her body on the door's frame stuffing her fingers inside her jeans' pockets as she slightly tilted her head back. If he wasn't home, then where could he be? "Carly's?" She thought out-loud and stood up making her way out the hall when she was suddenly pulled back by the voice of the boy she'd been searching for.

"Mom? Are you looking for me? I'm at the fire-escape!" he called out when hearing some small movement; most likely him trying to get inside. Taking a breath for her to soon after let it escape she tried to swallow how nervous she actually was. And why was she so nervous after every step she was taking toward the brunette who hasn't shown his face just yet? - she honestly didn't know.

And even though just about an hour in total she had seen his face at the "Pear-Store", her brain was sending extra energy to every muscle when feeling it move for her to hurry and just stare at his face. Those beautiful brown eyes and matching hair - that at most times seems like morning-hair and simply adores - with just staring at her as he would wear his stupidly-annoying-most-perfect-smirk she had ever seen in her whole life being alive.

She finally became to show as she approached the window where Freddie was barely making his way out of, one feet inside and half his body. When seeing the body get closer to him he looked up for him to get 'too' surprised for her to be right in front of his eyes and suddenly smacked the back of his head on the window that wasn't all the way up.

With a silent growl as he started to the rub where he smashed his head he toon another step out and pacing around as he lower the music he was listening on his pear-pod that was connected to some speakers.

She followed him out into the rusted place feeling a small rush of flashbacks race across her brain at the same time she sat down on the window-sill and a wave of fresh air attack her. She couldn't help but curve her lipa into a hidden smile. She ran her spread palm on the bottom brace to suddenly look up and find Freddie staring down at her.

She cleared her throat and looked anywhere but at him as she said, "I haven't been here since..." not daring to look up she changed the angle of her conversation and sighed, "in such a long time." It was more like a whisper what she last mentioned and then darted her sapphire eyes toward Freddie's.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly and she couldn't help but look dumbfounded by his attitude. Freddie was never the one to be rude in any sort of way (her being an exception, but even then she knew it wasn't real). This time, he didn't sound too fake. He has his mouth locked tight while he was shooting his eyes toward her.

She slowly stood up and hid her fingers inside her back-pockets. She cleared her throat, knowing it wouldn't actually be the first time she'd had to apologize to him. The ironic part was that the last time she'd also said a deep-meaning "sorry" was as well where there were standing: the fire-escape. Somehow she felt that the damn metal stairs like them in a sort if I'm-sorry-situation. Strangely, she did as well.

"I...I came to say sorry." she started off and stood there, waiting, she didn't actually know what for, but something. A smile or an "it's okay" or any sort of connection that would let her know that everything would be alright. with him...and her - hopefully. "Well," she said suddenly, "say something." she ordered staring up at him that he actually hasn't done so.

"What do you want be to say? That I'm not mad? That it's okay for you to decide that you could take my job? Or gee! Let me guess; that it was okay for Natalie humiliate me and you not to do anything? As my friend, as a person, as-as..." he looked at her and growled when facing away. He was so pissed, he didn't know how to express it. Sam had done way worse than take his job and humiliate him, but it was like she had reached her last strike. Like she had crossed the line and run so far the line was actually a damn dot to her.

She narrowed her eyebrows down as she looked down, trying to comfort herself with get arms embracing her. She wasn't crying, but the left side of her cheat was aching like a mother-fo. She didn't dare look at him, yet, and let him continue. She knew he wasn't; then again, if he were complaining about her, there was no end in general.

"You just stood there, helping her in someway - with mind-connection or something. You didn't care, you simply didn't care." He said his last sentence silently as she was still looking down. But she did care, how can she not care? It was fucking Freddie Benson.

After seconds of him not saying anything she decided to let her head tilt up. His expression was still in place from when she had looked down. "I-"

"For the record," he interrupted, " I'm not still in love with you, Sam."

Ouch.

She shut her mouth and her eyes soften. She felt so stupid, she could feel the walls of protection for her not to let a fucking tear roll down her rosy-pink cheeks.

"How-how can someone be on love with someone like you, damn it? You're mean and vicious and cruel - I can't even describe it. You just don't let any opportunity to make someone miserable slip through your hands, do you?"

She tighten her jaw and looked away, "Shut up." she threaten without actully using any threat. Freddie shook his head and chuckled coldly, "No Sam, I won't. You need to hear-"

"Shut the fuck up, I've heard enough damn it!" she scream taking a step closer and scowled at him with the most vicious look she'd ever shot at anyone; it was a surprise he wasn't killed right on the spot. "I hate you." She said silently, bur hurtful. Like she actually meant it, but the again she was the best-damn-liar there ever was in Seattle.

She aping around to leave only to be forcefully pulled back to him by Freddie's buff hand having a tight grip around her elbow. Her hair flew around as her sapphire eyes glared at his brown ones.

And then, he kissed her.

She didn't push him away, not that she wanted to, but it sort of made her feel as if she were showing him her weakness: him. Instead she quickly snaked her arms around his neck (as if it were sone sort of fast reaction) when he wrapped his around her waist. And her lips were simply attacking; like either he was her favorite food and desert or she had been starving herself for more than a week.

Her hands traveled up his nape and into his silk-hair, slightly pulling on it as soon as he grind his body against hers. They would tilt their heads left and right as he started to guide her toward the stairs slowly sitting her down with him (somehow) on top of her. Never opening eyes, one of his hands slowly slid under her shirt while her leg was tightly wrapped around his waist pulling him to her.

He could feel her breast pant against his cheat; he started to slow his lips-movement against hers and started to kiss her in a slower pace with one hand brushing her wild hair as she huffed her breath into his mouth and slowly flutter her eyelashes too reveal the icy-blues that he'd love so much.

He could see the confusion mixed with hurt swirling inside her pupil. Lightly kissing her he sat down next to her and she sat up, both next to one another being silent for a couple of seconds. And then he decided to break it, " I'm a fucking-ass liar."

He sighed and looked at her, I've brow raised up as he leaned back. He gazed up into the shiny sky thanks to the stars (even though honestly you couldn't actually see much because of the city-lights). "You're the most beautiful-wonderful-amazing-girl I've ever met." He confessed as she rested her elbows on her knees and leaned her head on her palms. She looked at him, not a smile on or was she scowling at him. She was actually hoping he would go in.

He did.

"When I asked who would fall in love with you, I actually kept asking myself, 'who wouldn't fall in love with this blonde-headed-demon!'" And her smile quickly showed making him smile as well now thatched was staring at him.

"And you being wild, vicious, I swear, one of the many things I love about you. I-I-"

She leaned and slowly kissed him and with her thumb rubbed his cheek, "Shut the fuck up and kiss me back you nub."

He grinned, "I can do that." he assured her leaning down to kiss her and then embrace her body in his. His nose was then surrounded with her wonderful sent of strawberry shampoo and the cotton-candy body-spray he'd always loved.

She hugged him back and leaned her head in his shoulder, smiling to herself that everything had gone better than she actually expected. She was in love, and luckily, so was he.

A/N: OMG! iCarly us ending...! it actually just hit me!...anyways, what you think? Was is tacky? You want to know the truth, I really couldn't continue too well with my fanfic after finding out that iCarly is ending...sad ); anyways, please, review and tell me why you thought...thanks guys


End file.
